Of a desert and springtime
by viviannewriting
Summary: Her hair matched her lips. And her eyes… well, those didn't match with anything, but it's not like they needed it either. Pink and green. She looked like a piece of spring had escaped and decided to live in her body. No. Scratch that. It was not a little bit of spring. It was a full blown season. AU Gaara and Sakura. Gaasaku.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Of a desert and springtime**

Gaara couldn't help but think of the girl he had met. He had heard of her. Obviously. Naruto enjoyed talking and he would usually pay attention. He had heard of a pink haired girl he loved rather dearly, "like a sister" he stated. He had seen her before, in pictures Naruto showed him of with her and her boyfriend Uchiha, the three of them were inseparable. He had also seen her in some reunions where they'd go out and drink with a big group of friends that surrounded Naruto. He knew her name, but he didn't really know much beyond that; aside from the fact that she was "the best doctor in the whole world, dattebayo" as Naruto would often say. He hadn't had a conversation with her alone, only hellos and goodbyes. He hadn't paid much attention to her. He knew she was pretty, but that didn't prepare him for the sight of the girl that day.

Even though Gaara lived in Suna he would go on his birthday to Konoha to celebrate. Konoha was like his second home. He loved that city so much he had moved there two weeks before. Naruto was ecstatic because he was one of his best friends, a fact Gaara couldn't fully grasp. The blonde even travelled to Suna to help him pack up and handle the whole moving out work, he didn't even have to ask him.

-¡Happy birthday!

He had brought her to his surprise party. Gaara was turning 22 that day and as always he pretended to be surprised by a party he had heard Naruto try to plan secretly on the phone. What never failed to surprise him though was the fact that Naruto cared for him enough to plan the whole thing every year.

-Gaara, look. This is Sakura- he said with a wicked smile, as if he had a secret plan- I think you've met before but now you live reaaally close so you better get along, alright?

Now that Sakura was no longer with the teme. Yes, Naruto loved Sasuke, but damn it, he could be a dick to his dear Sakura-chan. He could love both of them separated, it was even better like that because he wouldn't feel thorned when she´d cry over something the Uchiha did. So Naruto had come up with a plan. Gaara was the quiet type, who loved dearly and showed it, he simply wasn't great with words. He matched Sakura´s type he thought. So, why not pair them up? It was a great idea, maybe. He didn't anticipate the reaction Gaara would have to her.

-H…Hi, Sakura- Gaara said with a blush that only a trained eye in reading dry men feelings could see.

Of course she noticed. And couldn't help but blush a little bit too. She still loved Sasuke, but in a different way. She didn't feel ready to start having weird feelings for another man, but god, she couldn't help it.

-Hi, Gaara- she said cheerly- Naruto has talked about you a lot.

After that, Naruto left feeling accomplished and with one big smile. He could definitely change careers and start a matchmaking business.

Her hair matched her lips. And her eyes… well, those didn't match with anything, but it's not like they needed it either. Pink and green. She looked like a piece of spring had escaped and decided to live in her body. No. Scratch that. It was not a little bit of spring. It was a full blown season. And Gaara had always thought he was just a desert. Reserved, avoided, disliked, hard to navigate, calm and dry. Perhaps what he needed was a change of season in his life.

Turns out they lived five minutes away from each other. So they shared a drive home after the party held at Naruto´s apartment. And that started something beautiful.

Hello

This is the first story I write in English, so forgive my mistakes and please point them out so I can improve.

I don´t know if I should continue this or leave it at that though.


End file.
